


Bucky the Superhero Bear

by rnarvcl



Series: Sugary Starbucks (with whipped cream) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Bear - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnarvcl/pseuds/rnarvcl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stares at the bear.<br/>The bear stares back.</p><p>In which Bucky discovers Steve's Bucky Bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky the Superhero Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [超级英“熊”吧唧](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101710) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



He stares at the bear.

The bear stares back.

Bucky is on Steve’s bed, half naked and practically glowing from the night before. Steve’s still asleep, his back turned to him and sheets covering half his gorgeous body and sunlight highlighting his hair and Bucky is awake beside him stroking his back and it would have been the most clichéd scene possible if it wasn’t for the bear.

He is sure that the bear wasn’t there last night. Or maybe he hadn’t noticed it. It was kind of hard to think when a gorgeous super-soldier you had been pining for for almost seventy-five years was pushing you onto his bed in a lust filled frenzy after all.

Bucky let a lazy smile spread across his face at last night’s memories.

But there was still the issue of the bear to address. With the skill of a sniper who had been working for decades, he picks up the bear and makes his way into the kitchen.

-

Unsurprisingly, Natasha and Tony were the only ones there. Natasha was a notoriously early riser, and Tony, well Tony probably hadn’t slept in the first place.

“Hey,” he greets.

Natasha nods. Tony notices the bear.

“Is that a bear you’re holding?”

“Ah… yeah. I found it on Steve’s bed-“ Bucky mentally cursed when he realized the implications his words carried. _Shit. And we’ve barely been together for a day._

The female agent throws him a soft smile.

Tony blinks. “So…you stole it?”

“Ah.” He lifts up the bear by its foot. It swings slightly from his grasp. “I didn’t know Steve had a teddy bear.”

“Bucky Bear.” The billionaire corrects.

“..what?”

“That,” he gestures to the toy, “is a Bucky Bear.”

“Bucky…Bear?” the real Bucky repeats dumbly.

“It was mass produced after the war, along with all the Captain America merchandise.” Natasha rattles off as a way of explanation.

Bucky places it on the counter and takes a moment to study the ridiculous outfit the bear is wearing. “It doesn’t look a thing like me.” He decides.

“I’m sure there were more than enough bears with uniforms back then.” Tony picks up the bear and throws it up, before catching it again. “So yeah, Bucky the Superhero Bear.”

Bucky snatches it back. “But why would _Steve_ have a Bucky Bear?”

He receives an _are you fucking serious_ look from Iron Man and a roll of eyes from the Black Widow.

-

He goes back to Steve’s room, this time carrying two cups of coffee. The blond had just woken up and was stretching his arms. Turning around, he gave him a smile.

Bucky grinned back and handed him a cup, dropping the toy back onto the bed. “So,” he gave Steve a mock-serious look. “Bucky Bear?”

He watches in delight as a furious blush spreads over Steve’s cheeks and settles down onto the bed.

“What, having a soft toy is a criminal offence now?” Steve pouts.

“You tell me.” Bucky leans in to kiss him.

Steve sighs. “I missed you.” He says so softly. “I missed you _so_ damn much.”

“So you bought a bear version of me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? Tony dragged me to this comic store once, you know those places where they sell all the old comics, and I saw it there.”

Bucky stifles a chuckle at this. Steve attempts to smother him with the bear.

“Well, now you have me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

They’re silent for a moment, sipping their drinks and relishing the moment.

“So…did you cuddle with it?” Bucky asks, and Steve hits him lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lalala~
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://xlypses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
